warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Synapse
Corrosiva.}} La Synapse es una arma biológica infestada similar al Amprex que dispara un haz continuo . Solo está disponible a través del Laboratorio biológico en el Dojo. Este arma se puede vender por 7.500 . Características Este arma causa daño . Ventajas: *Innato daño ; haciéndolo efectivo contra armadura de ferrita y Fosilizada. *Mayor probabilidad crítica de todas las primarias continuas y automáticas. *El multiplicador crítico más alto de todas las primarias continuas. *Decente probabilidad de estado. *La penalización de precisión de Calibre pesado es mínima en esta arma. *Inflige un 20% de daño adicional por disparos a la cabeza. *Alta velocidad de recarga. *Capacidad de cargador de gran tamaño. *Consume 0,5 municiones por tic de daño. Desventajas: *Innato daño ; menos efectivo contra Protoescudo. **El daño no se puede aumentar con mods , o . *El daño aumenta de 30% a 100% durante 0.6 segundos al disparar. Después de que el disparo se detiene durante 0,8 segundos, el daño vuelve al 30% durante 2 segundos. *Alcance limitado de 27 metros. Notas *Comparado con el muy similar Amprex, la Synapse causa mucho más daño debido a su naturaleza innata de daño que permite la adición de otros elementos secundarios. Sin embargo, carece de la propiedad de disparos encadenados a otros enemigos, lo que hace que la Synapse sea mejor para el daño de un solo objetivo mientras que el Amprex sobresale en el control de multitudes. Curiosidades *Crear la Sinapsis inicialmente requirió 11 Masa Mutágena y 3 Formas antes de ser anunciado como un error, reduciéndolo a 5 y 2 respectivamente. *Los adornos en el extremo frontal de la Synapse se mueven, retrayendo y encerrando el cañón al enfundar el rifle. Esto sugiere que el arma es un organismo vivo. *Una Synapse es una estructura del sistema nervioso que actúa como una "puerta" entre las neuronas, permitiendo que las señales eléctricas pasen entre las células nerviosas. Las sinapsis ayudan a formar las vías eléctricas del sistema nervioso. *Esta arma parece estar basada en el arrastrado Eléctrico, ya que utiliza un ataque de rayo similar. Historial de Actualizaciones *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased Range from 20m to 27m. *Increased Damage from 18 to 20. *Synapse damage reduced from 19 to 18 in Conclave. *Synapse magazine capacity reduced from 30 to 25 in Conclave. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 11. *Damage type changed from Electricity to Corrosive. *Damage increased from 12.5 Corrosive per sec 18 Corrosive per tick. *Fire Rate increased from 10 to 12. *Status Chance increased from 10% per sec to 13% per tick of damage. *Critical chance decreased from 50% to 39%. *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x to 2.7x. *Range increased from 18m to 20m. *Magazine size decreased from 100 to 70. *Max ammo increased from 540 to 560. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Added innate 20% damage on headshots. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.5x. *Tweaked the Synapse beam to better represent it’s Corrosive Damage. *Synapse magazine size reduced from 100 to 35 in Conclave. *Properly enabled Synapse for Conclave. *The Synapse can now be used in Conclave! *Weapon conclave tweaks - increased the ratings on the Synapse. *Fixed beam FX registration for Synapse. *Changed logic that determines visual representation of damage mods on continuous-fire weapons (eg: Synapse). The frequency of damage numbers used to be limited by using a minimum damage threshold. Since damage mods increase the rate at which damage accumulates, this would cause damage to be inflicted more often though each damage event would not necessarily be larger. This led to people thinking the mods did nothing because they didn't notice the increased rate at which numbers would appear (an easy mistake for low level damage mods). Similarly, headshots would make numbers appear more often but not necessarily create bigger numbers. Now continuous fire weapons now limit the frequency of damage numbers by using a minimum time between impacts, regardless of how much damage has accumulated. This gives us a lot more control and should make things more obvious for players who are applying damage mods (it's easier to notice that numbers are 5% larger in magnitude vs being generated 5% faster). *Fixed in-game stats for weapons that fire continuously (Synapse etc). Made fire-rate mods actually increase damage output and ammo consumption rate for these weapons (not only is this intuitively what you would expect it's important to maintain the balance for corrupted mods like Retraso crítico). *El coste de fabricación de sinapsis se redujo de 11 Masa Mutágena a 5 y 3 formas a 2. Synapse crafting cost reduced from 11 Mutagen to 5 and 3 Forma to 2. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Amprex, el equivalente Corpus de esta arma. *Embolist, un arma secundaria que comparte una estética similar a la . *Ichor dobles, un arma cuerpo a cuerpo que comparte una estética similar a la . en:Synapse Categoría:Armas de Daño Eléctrico Categoría:Actualización 10